


How to love

by Zenzly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd - Freeform, Danny - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Stripper!AU, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to write short ass fics based on songs....so that is what will happen....</p>
<p>This fic is somewhat/mostly  based off of lil Wayne's 'how to love'. It COULD have been longer, better written, or even had more chapters....but I honestly have no motivation to do those anymore. It has become, write and go for me. So, I hope ya'll liked this. Sorry it's short and choppy and blah. But I just wanted to kind of get the song out of my head.</p></blockquote>





	How to love

“If we had met during different circumstances, I would have most likely tripped over my own feet if you looked at me.” Derek gripped the glass just a bit harder as he passed the drinks to their respective patrons. “Too bad, huh Derek?” Stiles rested his head on his forearms. If it wasn't for the low lighting, the dark circles under his eyes would be very prominent.

 

“Looks like it's my turn to go up. Save me a drink after this, will ya?” Derek didn't say anything as he watched Stiles walk away. His walk was confident, but Derek knew better.

 

Not even five minutes after Stiles had walked off, his preferred music started. Guess it was going to be one of “those” nights. When a certain song came on for Stiles, the on lookers knew. Many of the older men shifted towards the stage and sat taller.

 

As the beat started, Stiles came out of the back curtains. His movements were slow and sensual. His hands wandered over his own body, slowly exposing pale skin. Years of practice made his actions fluid.

 

Derek looked over at one of the men in the bar as he tried to discretely look into his wallet. Obviously a first timer that got semi advised.

 

Derek's gaze went back to the stage as bills were put in what little clothing Stiles had on. With a final crawl on the stage, Stile's dance ended. Unlike the others, he refused to use the poll at the end of the stage.

 

With a quick smile and bow, Stiles headed backstage. Derek sighed as he continued serving the drinks. “I got a good one just now.” Derek almost dropped the glass he was cleaning and turned around to see Stiles sitting at the edge of the bar where the employee only door was at.

 

“I think I might get enough to pay rent for 3 months ago which will hopefully give me, uh, 2 more months to live there until they can kick me out.”Derek never knew what to really say when Stiles talked to him. Never actually opened his mouth to say something to the younger man before.

 

“You don't like me, do you Derek.” It wasn't a question. But like always, Derek's brain and mouth refused to meet. “Can't really blame you though.” Stiles sighed and leaned back, which was when Derek noticed that he had just quickly slipped on a pair of pants and nothing else.

 

“I pretend sometimes, that everyone here likes me. That they see me as a friend. That they actually ask me how it's going. Like with you right now.” Derek felt like he had cleaned the same cup for too long, but he couldn't turn away from the other.

 

“I try to talk to the other dancers too, but I guess I'm beneath them or something, Which I guess, if you're like me, only useful for a good fuck, it's true.” Derek grit his teeth. “It's the only thing I know how to do though. I don't really have any talent like the others.” Stiles sighed and looked at where another dancer was.

 

“Danny has a boyfriend and is only doing this to help pay for college. Boyd has a girlfriend he wants to marry, and Jackson just wants to go against his parents. I don't know about the others though. They wont let me close enough to listen to their conversations.”

 

Derek set the glass down and began with another one. He averted his eyes downward. “I wanted to go to college too you know? When I was about 8.” Stiles turned around on the bench.”I wanted a future, to learn, to live, to breath.” Stiles stood from his position and quickly threw the shirt that had been beside him on as a man came closer. “I wanted to make my dad proud, and my mom. too But shit happens, you know? You lose a parent, then the other follows months after wards. You get into bad shit, run away, become an unknown, and suddenly, before you know it, you're me.”

 

The man tapped Stiles on the shoulder before he made his way out. “That's my guy.” Stiles turned to face Derek and swallowed dryly. “You know, out of everything in life, the one thing that I always wanted was to love someone.” Stiles laughed as a tear fell. “Guess even that is impossible now. Sorry for always bothering you with shit Derek. Even if you've never said anything to me, you at least pretend to listen.”

 

Even with tears flowing down Stiles' face, Derek could do nothing but watch him walk out into the arms of another man.

 

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_   
_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_   
_How to love_   
_How to love_

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write short ass fics based on songs....so that is what will happen....
> 
> This fic is somewhat/mostly based off of lil Wayne's 'how to love'. It COULD have been longer, better written, or even had more chapters....but I honestly have no motivation to do those anymore. It has become, write and go for me. So, I hope ya'll liked this. Sorry it's short and choppy and blah. But I just wanted to kind of get the song out of my head.


End file.
